Repair
by anon15006
Summary: Set in Early Season 2 - One-Shot


so scandal is over and i'm still not over it. i've had this idea floating around in my mind for a while now and i have just finally gotten the motivation and time to start writing it. volleyball starts in three days and school starts in twelve. i probably wont have much time to write august-october because of volleyball and getting into things at school again. after that hopefully i'll be able to write more for you guys.

so now onto the story. this takes place after the funeral of pastor drake in season two. some things will be the same and others will not. in no way, shape, or form do i own scandal. this is just my way of expressing myself and to try to help the community with the loss of scandal

i hope you all enjoy, xoxo e

* * *

After seeing Olivia at Pastor Drake's funeral and having the moment of them locking eyes as he walked with the procession up the center aisle, he knew that he had to go to her that night. He could see the look of deep sadness and anguish on her face. So after Mellie had gone to bed for the night, he rounded up his secret service men and told them to bring the car around so he could go to her apartment. As he sat in the back of the unmarked town car, he thought of all the different moods that she could be in. He thought of how he could deal with them. Sooner than he realized, the car was pulling around the back and one of his ten agents was opening his door for him. He climbed out and nodded to the man as he buttoned his suit jacket up before proceeding through the back door that would lead them to the service elevator that would take them up to her apartment

The ride up was eerily silent and seemed to take forever. After the doors opened two of the four agents stepped out to stand on either side of her door as one of the others went to the stairs and the other to the main elevator. He stepped forward and knocked gently, not wanting to wake her if she was already sleeping. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the door to swing open to reveal a broken and distraught Olivia. The makeup that she had on previously was running down her face. Her nose was red from blowing it in tissues. She had changed from her black pantsuit to a white sweater and leggings. As Fitz looked her over he knew that he made the right choice in coming over to see her.

She stepped to the side while sniffling quietly. He stepped in and as soon as the doors were closed he had her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could while his went around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She buried her face in his neck and let out louder and harder sobs than she had been doing previously. Fitz walked over to one of the armchairs slowly and sat down in it. She moved her body so that she was sitting sideways in his lap. His hands moved up and down her back as she continued crying into his neck. After what seemed like an hour of her crying she finally stopped. Her cries were diminished into sniffles and hiccups. After a few more minutes and her hiccups had gone away she began to speak.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this."

He moved one of his hands and tilted her head up so he could look directly into her eyes, "Never apologize Livie. You never have to apologize for falling apart with me. I told you that I wanted you. That means every side of you."

She looked up into his eyes before shifting off his lap to sit on the couch across from him. Once she was seated her sleeves were pulled down over her hands and she looked at her feet. She didn't want to have to say this but she knew that it was going to come out eventually.

"Fitz...I-I can't. I can't be your Anna…it hurts me too much to put me through that"

He stared at her in shock and utter disbelief. He couldn't believe that she had compared herself to less than what she was to him. She knows how much she means to him. She knows that he would give it all up for her. His presidency meant nothing if he couldn't have her.

"Liv look at me. I have never made you feel like that. You are the love of my life Livie. If I could give it all up and run away with you I would. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"And what if you resent me after you do Fitz? What happens if you resign the presidency and in three years you realize that there was more you could've done and you resent me for it? Then you'd shut me out and we'd fall apart."

He stared at her with a look of despair on his face, "You're right. There is so much more that I could be doing. But I don't want to do it without you by my side. I've wanted to make you my first lady ever since I won the election. If I can't have you I don't have anything Liv!"

"Fitz you don't understand."

"What don't I understand Livie? Enlighten me!"

"I am the side chick Fitz. Me. Mellie is your wife. I can't compete with that! What if something were to happen to you? What if you died? I wouldn't be able to sit in the front rows of the funeral as the one you love. Mellie would do that! I'd sit in the back pews with everyone else and force myself not to run to the front and throw myself onto your casket! I wouldn't be able to let the world know how much I love you! I'd have to sit there and act like we were nothing more than coworkers, maybe even friends! I love you so much that if I were forced to do that I'd probably crawl into the ground next to you and die. Mellie probably even wouldn't let me say goodbye! I can't be your Anna anymore Fitz! I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much…"

Once she was done her head fell to her knees and she started sobbing and gasping for breath. She clutched her throat as the sobs racked through her body. Fitz was by her side with his own tears streaming down his face. He once again pulled her into his lap and held her tight as she cried. He kept whispering how much he loved her and how sorry he is into her hair all the while peppering kisses all over her temples. After an hour of sitting in his arms she looked up at him with so much sadness in her eyes it broke his heart. Just as Fitz was about to talk, she started.

"What do you want Fitz? I can't keep living for stolen moments in coat closets or in the Oval. I can't do it anymore Fitz."

He tilted her chin up and made her look at him, "I want you Livie. You're my everything. I need you. You're the air I breathe. I need you to exist. My entire life is for you. I try to make you proud of me. I feel like I'm failing you when all we have are stolen moments. I'm so sorry sweet baby. I'm so so sorry."

Tears were streaming down his face by the time he was done. She sat up and straddled his lap. She cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears away. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. She breathed him in slowly and his woodsy scent filled her nostrils. They stayed like that for a few minutes staring into the eyes of the other before she kissed him softly. It was a long and gentle, and he knew what she needed. He began to kiss her back just as gently. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her tight as her legs wrapped around his waist. As the kiss started to deepen, her hands made their way into his hair just like they always did. His hands held her waist tighter as he leaned her back slightly. Their tongues were slowly gliding against the other in a sensual dance only they knew. As Olivia began to pull away slowly she never let go of Fitz's curls. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds before climbing out of his lap and holding her hand out for him to take. He locked their fingers together and she began to slowly walk backward toward her room, never taking her eyes off of his.

Once they were in her room, the door was closed quietly with his foot as he pulled her flush against his body. His hands rested on her hips as hers ran up and down his chest. Their lips met in a kiss that was different than the one they had shared mere minutes before. This one was filled with lust and desire instead of the soft and gentle sweetness the previous one possessed. His hands moved to the hem of her sweater and began to pull it over her head. They broke the kiss only long enough for the item to be pulled over her head and tossed somewhere to the side. As the kiss resumed, her fingers were working on undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. He had thrown his jacket off when he first sat down in the armchair knowing that he could relax around her. After fumbling around with them, she shook her head then ripped the shirt, sending buttons everywhere. He smirked and picked her up as her legs went around his waist. He started walking them back to her bed, never breaking the kiss that had their tongues battling for dominance. He laid her gently of the four poster California King sized bed where the moonlight was spilling a pale wash of light across the white sheets. He let her body slide down the length of his slowly. They stood together in silence. Fitz's hands settled around her tiny waist and drew her into his arms slowly. He once again began to kiss her - as deeply as he can because he needs her to know that she is it for him. The running and cowering stop here for him. He's done with the running that they have both done. His mouth takes hers, softly and slowly as if they have all the time in the world, but in reality, it may be only an hour, two if they're lucky.

Her body rises up his once more, her lips parting beneath his hungry ones with one of the softest moans escaping. His tongue softly swept its way into her mouth, delving deeper as though he can not stop and neither can she. Their mouths slide from one kiss to the next and then the next until she's this trembling mass of nerves from head to toe and still…He. Won't. Stop.

She clings to him, not sure if she can stand on her own two feet. His hands worked their way down to the top of her leggings and begin to slowly drag them down. His lips tear from hers and begin to trail kisses down her neck. He kisses down the valley of her breasts slowly and she tilts her head back and lets out a breathy moan. He trails his lips down her torso, across her hips, before continuing down one of her legs and up the other. He stands back up in front of her body. She's looking up at him panting as her hands move down to his belt buckle. She undoes it expertly then proceeds to unbutton his pants. She pushes them down and he steps out of them, leaving him clad in only his skin-tight red silk boxers. As her eyes glide over his muscular frame, she can't help but stop of the obvious bulge that is making a tent in the thing fabric. She bites her lip and sits back on her bed, then proceeds to scoot back so that she's leaning against the headboard. He slowly begins to climb up the mattress in a way that made her core drip even more than it had been. She was fairly certain that if the lights were on he'd be able to see the wet spot on her red lace panties. As he got closer to her, she spread her legs for him to sit between.

Once they were face to face again, the kiss resumed. He gently pecked her lips multiple times before starting down her chin. He sucked gently on her pulse point and squirmed at the sensation. He continued down her body, and when he reached her bosom he reached around her and skillfully unclasped her bra with one hand. Once the garment was gone, both of his hands cupped her breasts. His fingers found her nipples, playing with their sensitive tips until Olivia was writhing helplessly, her back arching off the bed as his mouth played with her skin.

A moment of intense pleasure ripped through him as he watched her back arch as his hot tongue down her sternum to her belly button. The sounds she's making are indescribable, flooding him with the heat that increases the hardness between his legs. His hands moved from her breasts to her hips and locked them in place as he sank lower on the bed until he was hovering over her most intimate area. He's acting on pure instinct, the pursuit of pure pleasure as he glances up to see her dark eyes focused on him as he slowly peels off the small scrap of fabric covering her core, leaving her wearing nothing except the infinity ring on her right forefinger.

His mouth makes contact and he can't help himself. Fitz moans out loud as his lips make contact, as his mouth takes her into his mouth, tongue automatically pressing against her swollen and pink bundle of nerves. He wants - no needs - her in the worst way, but first he needs her to be over the stars, to shake and moan as he finds the center of her pleasure. That makes him moan into her dripping wetness and makes his tongue swirl hard against her clit and find his way into her inner channel again and again and she's exploding on his tongue, moaning and crying out his name in the throes of pleasure.

Everything about her reaction shreds Fitz's last sense of control. He kisses up her body once more after making sure not a drop of her sweet nectar is wasted, all the while pushing off the final barrier that separates him. His eyes locked on hers and neither one of them can tear their eyes away as Fitz's tongue finds its way into her mouth allowing her to taste herself. She moans at the taste and wraps her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. Gloriously naked, Fitz spreads Olivia's legs further apart so that he can fit between them. He crushes his mouth against hers as his body lays atop hers, mouth to mouth, heart to heart, soul to soul. Before she can even think about her next move he has buried himself as deep as he can inside her. She's soaking him, her inner walls clenching and unclenching around his thick cock and even when she thinks she can't take anymore, he lifts her hips and goes even further into her making her cry out in intense pleasure. This pleasure is beyond anything either of them has ever experienced.

This is the definition of love and lovemaking.

His mouth moves everywhere he can reach on her skin as if to mark her as his forever. His thrusts picked up in pace and Olivia lets out an earth-shattering scream as she comes undone in his arms. She calls his name helplessly as her walls contract and squeeze around him. The way his hips grind into hers make sure her pleasure comes over and over and over again before he combusts inside her channel, spraying her walls with his warm, sticky seed.

At long last, when they are both lying in a tangle of limbs, there is no denying how much they both mean to the other.

One of the last things she felt was a kiss pressed to her temples before she drifted off to sleep, safe and secure in his arms. She must have dozed off for some time, because when she woke he wasn't there. She rolled over to his side and saw a note lying on the pillow his head laid upon. Her hand reached for it lazily and once she had it she flicked on the light. She opened it and what she read nearly brought her to tears.

 _To my Livvie_

 _I'm sorry for leaving without telling you goodbye, but you looked too cute and peaceful for me to even think about it. I did kiss you though and you smiled when I did and it was so adorable. There's breakfast in the oven don't worry, I cleaned up my mess and put everything away so you won't have an excuse to yell at me. At least not for this. I love you. Remember that the next time you want to yell at me or you're mad and want to cut off my balls. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I have put you through. Everything. I'm going to have my lawyer start the divorce papers. I want to be done with her as soon as possible. I want you Liv. I want you so bad it hurts to know that I can't have you out in the open, at least not until I'm divorced. I love you so much Livie and I'm sorry for ever making you feel like you are less than what you are to me. I can't wait until the day I can call you mine. I love you so much sweet baby. I'll call you tonight._

After reading it a few more times, Olivia wiped her tears away then sat up and looked at the ring that sat on her finger. As she looked at it, she began to imagine what life would've been like had she not said yes to Defiance. She pictured them having a beautiful house somewhere in the woods with orchards and a pool and a playset for their three smushy and perfect children. She could see them making breakfast together on Sundays. She could see them having date nights on their patio after putting the children to bed. She could see them making slow, torturous love in front of their fireplace on snowy days. She could see the movie days they could have as a family when it was raining. She envisions all of their kids climbing into bed with them in the middle of the night when it was storming and thunder shook the house.

After daydreaming for about an hour, she decided that it was finally time for her to wake up and see what Fitz had made her for breakfast. She wandered into the kitchen and opened the oven warmer to be greeted with the overwhelming smell of his signature cinnamon rolls and sausage links. She pulled the plate out after sliding a potholder onto her hand. She laid a placemat on the counter for her to sit at and watch the news as she ate. Before she sat down, she went to her fridge to pull out the syrup and she noticed a cup of iced coffee sitting next to the bottle she was searching for. A generous amount of the syrup was poured onto her stack of deliciousness before she dug in while turning on the T.V.

To say she had a good day ahead of her was an understatement.

She had a great day ahead of her, all because of the President of the United States.


End file.
